vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley: Spring Fever VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Rolie Pole Olie: The Baby Bot Chase *The Jungle Book 2 Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and dvd Opening Previews (cont.) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *Playhouse Disney Join Us After the Program *Hey Kids, Stay with Us After the Program, and Be Sure to Catch the Music Video of the Baha Man SInging "Stanley Theme Song" Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * Stanley * "Stanley: Spring Fever" Episode Titles * "Searching for Spring" * "Save the Bluebird!" * "Caterpillar Countdown" * "Baby Pictures" Ending Credits *Developed by: Jim Jinkins & David Campbell *Based on the Books Created by: Griff and Ticktock Publishing, LTD. *Executive Producers; Jim Jinkins, David Campbell *Supervising Producer: Jack Spillum *Directed by: Jeff Buckland *Produced by: Melanei Grisanti *Story Editor: Jeff Kindley *Written by: **"Searching for Spring" - Jeff Kindley **"Save the Bluebird!" - Jeff Kindley **"Caterpillar Countdown" - Jim Rubin **"Baby Pictures" - Reed Shelly *Assistant Director: John Schmall *Production Manager: John P. Catapan *Script Coordinator: Robert David *Starring: **Jessica D. Stone - Stanley **Charles Shaughnessy - Dennis *Also Starring: Khylan Jones, David Landsberg, Ariadne Meyers, Candi Milo, Rene Mujica, Ari Myers, Shawn Pyfrom, Philece Sampler, Hynden Walch *Voice Director: Kent Meredirth *Talent Manager: Tsukasa Nakamori *Main Title Theme by: Peter Luure *Performed by Baha Men - Baha Men appears courtesy of S-Curve Records *Musical Score by: Stuart Kollmorgen *"Great Big Book of Everything" Song by: Dan Sawyer and Mark York *"Spring has Sprung?", "Everyday is Earth Day" Songs by: Joe Carroll and Peter Thom *Art Director: Pat Giles *Design Coordinator: Doug Condon *Character/Prop Designers: Tony DiStefanio, Keith Gardner, Piero Piluso *Background Designers: Willy Hartland, Lynda Nettleship, Chris Palesty *Storyboards by: **"Searching for Spring" - Liz Rathke **"Save the Bluebird!" - Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company Inc. **"Caterpillar Countdown" - Stephan Martiniere & Nicole Hatch **"Baby Pictures" - Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company Inc. *Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Arkwright *Storyboard Revisions: Keith Robert Conroy, Bradley Rodriguez, Irene Wu *Storyboard Coordinator; Tina Moglia *Storyboard Slugging: My Chatterton *Sheet Timing: Scott and Kathy Fiander, Barking Bullfrog Cartoon Company, Inc., Dev Ramsaran *Mouth Expourses: John Schnall *Color Supervisor: Sopgie Kittredge *Color Stylists: Doug Condon, Beatriz Helan Ramos, Paul Zadnowicz *Production Assistant: Jill Cozza *Production Interns: Robert Grossman, Jason Oliveri, Jenny Zeitouni *Timing Supervisor: John Schnall *Animatic Coordinator: Fabiana Ferreira *Track Reading: Harry Chang, Dale Berry *Overseas Animation Studio: Plus One Animation *Animation Director: Choon Man Lee *Overseas Animation Supervisor: Bob Arkwright *Overseas Layout Supervisor: Marcus Wagenfuher *Post Production Supervisor: John P. Catapano *Editor: Daniel J. Rosen *Post Production Coordinator: Michelle Ferraiolo *Sound Design: Pomann Sound *Dialogue Editors: David Guerrero Stavros D. Stavropoulos *Supervising SFX Editor: Lou Esposito *Dubbing Mixers: Aria Boediman, Michele Ciment *Video Supervisor: Frank Drucker *Video Facility: Post Perfect *"Stanley" was developed in consultant with the members of the Cognitive Sill Group of Proejct Zero at Harvard School of Education *Special Thanks to: Wildlife Conservation Society and May Bernbaum, Department of Entometogy, Unviersal of Illnois. *Executive Consultant: Bill Gross Closing Logos *Cartoon Cola, A Cartoon Pizza Company - Cartoon Pizza Worldwide Delivery *in association with: Playhouse Disney Channel *©2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. Music Video * "Stanley Theme Song" Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Stanley Category:VHS Category:Cartoon Pizza Category:2003 Category:Playhouse Disney